The Imperial Chemical Industries Limited (ICI) protein producing Methylophilus methylotrophus microorganism is a Gram negative, nonpigmented rod with a single polar flagellum.
Early ICI publications suggested that newly discovered methanol utilizing strains corresponding to the subsequently named Methylophilus methylotrophus species could metabolize a variety of multi-carbon compounds as a sole source of carbon and energy. Such publications include British Pat. No. 1,370,892 and the "Identification Of A Methanol Oxidizing Pseudomonad" paper presented by D. Byrom and J. C. Ousby at the First International Symposium On Microbial Growth on C.sub.1 -Compounds (Tokyo, 1974); pages 23-27 (1975) in the proceedings published by Society of Fermentation Technology Osaka, Japan.
Later research by ICI scientists established that Methylophilus methylotrophus is an obligate methanol utilizing microorganism. In a paper entitled "Carbon Assimilation and Oxidation by Methylophilus Methylotrophus-- The ICI SCP Organism" it states that "Contrary to earlier findings the organism is one of the few obligate methylotrophs so far described solely dependent on methanol for carbon and energy". This paper is published in the proceedings of The Second International Symposium On Microbial Growth On C.sub.l -Compounds, 1977, by Scientific Center For Biological Research, USSR Academy Of Sciences, Puschino, Russia.
It would be advantageous to have processes for microbiological production of single cell protein which were sufficiently versatile to utilize inexpensive and readily available carbon sources other than methanol, with a high rate and yield of protein production and with an amino acid distribution suitable for use as a food supplement.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide a process for culturing a methylotroph microorganism with a carbon source other than a single carbon organic compound.
It is another object of this invention to provide a process for the production of single cell protein by culturing Methylophilus methylotrophus with a multicarbon growth source.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention shall become apparent from the accompanying description and examples.